


DLU AU: First Vlog Ever! | Kirby Stellarum

by MarioIsMario



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, dreamland university, dreamland university is so good, hey whats up you guys yes im a vlogger now, i also headcanon kirby to be slightly behind on memes, i headcanon kirby to like sour gummies, kirby also loves kevin macleod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioIsMario/pseuds/MarioIsMario
Summary: Kirby Stellarum starts a Youtube Channel so he can document his life for everyone to see on the internet. He shows his finished product to his friends.





	DLU AU: First Vlog Ever! | Kirby Stellarum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamland University Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012520) by [RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina). 



> i highly recommend reading dreamland university so you get the context of this world (and also because its really good)
> 
> i love dreamland university and while i was showering at night i was thinking about the characters but i couldnt think of anything that would make a full story so i decided to make kirby vlog
> 
> P.S.: this doesnt actually have the contents on kirby's vlog im sorry

Kirby was up at 3 am uploading his Youtube video. He wanted to record and edit all in one day, but by the 3rd hour of editing, he realized how much of a mistake that was. He wanted to make his vlog perfect, so he spent long hours going through footage, trimming out awkward pauses, adding in effects, and finding the perfect stock background musics for the clips he had.

The video finished uploading so Kirby quickly moved his cursor and clicked the publish button.

Kirby closed his laptop and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

"Come on, I want to show you guys!"

It was Friday morning. Kirby showed up at Meta Knight's door with his laptop so he could connect it to their T.V. to show everyone his vlog. He was proud of it, so he wanted to make sure the people closest to him could see it too. Meta Knight was a little confused though.

"I just don't get the idea of watching someone's entire day on the internet. Isn't it weirdly invasive?" When Meta Knight watched Youtube, it had been for educational purposes and theories on Bikaia (for entertainment, some of the theories were laughably bad), and he never felt the need to watch a 15 minute video on someone's day.

"It's not invasive if the person recording is uploading it to the world. I know vlogs aren't something you watch Meta Knight, but I want you to watch this, just this once."

Dedede set a large plate of pancakes and a can of whipped cream on the table. "Come on Mety Knighty, you wanna support your brother don't cha? It's his first vlog."

Bandanna Dee set the plates and silverware on the table, "Yeah, it'll be fun to watch what Kirby did to his footage! You can see the bags under his eyes right?"

Of course, Meta Knight noticed. Kirby had dark bags that he tried to put light concealer on but the darkness was still noticeable up close.

"Okay, I'll watch it. Maybe I can get an idea of what vlogs are like from you." Meta Knight sat himself at the table and took a few pancakes from the stack. He proceeded to absolutely decimate the pancakes in syrup and whipped cream.

Kirby connected his laptop to the T.V., loaded the video, and pressed play.

* * *

 

26 minutes later, the video was done.

Kirby glanced at everyone else's faces. Meta Knight was confused, Dedede was deep in thought, while Bandanna Dee still stared at the T.V.  
  
"Guys?" Kirby started to get nervous, "What did you think?"  
  
"Is this how vlogs are usually like?" Meta Knight said.  
  
"Yes? Well, sometimes." Kirby replied.  
  
"It's... fine." Meta Knight carefully said, "Very creative in the editing."

"The airhorns were definitely a choice," Dedede said. "So were the bass boosted sounds."

"You really like that stock music of that Ukulele don't you Kirby?" Bandanna Dee couldn't really compile his thoughts together.  
  
"Oh..." Kirby looked down and picked at the hem of his hoodie. He didn't think his vlog was that bad, but maybe he was just overthinking what they said? He knows they were trying to spare his feelings but he still felt bad.  
  
Meta Knight put a hand on Kirby's shoulder, "It's okay, it's only your first vlog. I'm sure your future vlogs will be better."

"Maybe I can help you with editing next time," Bandanna Dee said, "I've worked on some videos for classes before so I have experience."

"Yeah pipsqueak, you'll get it eventually!" Dedede said to Kirby with a smile, "Eventually you're gonna get millions of views and be Youtube famous!"  
  
Kirby's face felt warm. Yeah, it'd been his first time editing a vlog  _and_ he was only functioning on a soda and sour gummies at 3 in the morning. Maybe he just needed to watch more vlogs and see what they did, and adapt so it fitted him.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

Dedede started picking up the plates and silverware from the table, "No probs, I really liked the part where you put _Wasted_ when you recorded Meta Knight tripping."

Meta Knight stared at Dedede. Kirby could swear Dedede would burst into flames by the way Meta Knight was staring at him. "No hugs from you for the rest of the morning."

Dedede gasped at Meta Knight and put a hand to chest in mock hurt, "Beloved, how could you?"  
"Don't call me beloved."  
  
Kirby chuckled to himself as Dedede tried hugging and kissing Meta Knight with his hands full of plates. Yep, he was thankful he knows them.


End file.
